The Demigods guide to Greek and Roman Mythology
by Darksavior117
Summary: a guide to gods, Monsters, and other mythological figures from Greek and roman mythology.
1. Chapter 1

**Another entry in my Guide series this time its Percy Jackson.**

living as a demigod is tuff so I write a guide for demigods, about the varuios gods, Monsters and people in greek and roman mythology. this guide also details the encounters with some of the most famous demigods out there. the guide will be split into 4 sections. first gods, second titans and giagntes, third mythical characters, and finally monsters.

Hopefully by reading this you will be able to survive out in the world.

**and that's the very short intro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Section gods and other dieties**

* * *

Zeus/Jupiter: The king of the gods, lord of the sky, and god of lightning. Zeus is brother to Poseidon and Hades, uncle to Percy, Nico, and Bianca, father of Thalia, and son of Kronos. Jupiter is brother to Pluto and Neptune father to Jason, and uncle to Hazel. His symbol of power is his Master Bolt. He is prominent in The Lightning Thief, but has only small roles in the rest of Percy Jackson & the Olympians. In The Lost Hero, under the influence of Khione, Zeus forbids contact between gods and mortals and closes down Olympus, although he indirectly aids the demigods several times on their quest, such as answering his son's prayer for aid against Enceladus.

* * *

Hera/Juno: The queen of the gods and goddess of marriage. Hera plays a small role in The Titan's Curse, but helps Percy and the others on their quest in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Cabin 2 at Camp Half-Blood is dedicated to her, but is perpetually empty; as the goddess of marriage, she has not given birth to any demigods. She frequently meddles in the affairs of demigods, however. As Juno in The Lost Hero, she is kidnapped by Gaea, and she contacts Jason Grace to rescue her. Previously, as Juno, she had sneaked out of Olympus and exchanged Percy and Jason to try to unite the Roman and Greek demigods, going against the wishes of Zeus in doing so. Compared to Hera, Juno is more rebellious; she states that Hera would not have disobeyed Zeus as she did.

* * *

Achelous: A river god with the face of a man and the head of a bull. He had previously fought with Hercules where Hercules removed one of Achelous' horns. In The Mark of Athena, Hercules sends Jason Grace and Piper McLean to obtain Achelous's other horn. When Achelous was unwilling to give up his other horn to Hercules, Piper cuts off his other horn yet doesn't give it to Hercules. Piper uses his horn as a cornucopia at Hercules, and food comes pouring out of the mouth of the horn, burying Hercules. They fly away from Hercules's, island leaving behind a mourning Achelous and an angry Hercules.

* * *

Aeolus: The custodian of the four winds, Aeolus is an unseen character in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. In The Last Olympian, he manipulates the winds to form a barrier around Olympus that protects it from air attacks from the Titans. This also impedes Pegasus traffic, The Lost Hero, he has gone insane attempting to fill all the requests of the gods and wants to be recognized as a major god.

* * *

Amphitrite: The queen of the seas. Amphitrite is the wife of Poseidon and a daughter of Oceanus. She is resentful of Percy, a living testament to her husband's unfaithfulness. She is described as a beautiful goddess, with black hair and small horns like crab claws.

* * *

Aphrodite/Venus: The goddess of love, beauty, and lust. Aphrodite first appears briefly in The Titan's Curse. When Percy meets her, her appearance shifts constantly, matching every girl he has ever had a crush on (including Annabeth). Aphrodite is also the last child of of Aphrodite's demigod offspring are female, such as Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean. The latter's tomboyish habits vex Aphrodite, who twice changes Piper's appearance to make her look more beautiful. In The Mark of Athena, Aphrodite and Venus are revealed to be almost identical in personality and portfolio (the only difference is that Venus is more interested in high society functions), so the goddess is not rocked by an identity crisis like the rest of the Olympians.

* * *

Apollo: The god of the sun, light, poetry, healing, truth, plague, prophecy, music, the arts, the Oracle, and more. It is said that Zeus gave Apollo more powers than any other god because he is responsible. Apollo drives a flying red Maserati Spyder convertible that glows brightly like the sun. He appears to be about 18 or 19 years old, with sandy-colored hair, sky-blue eyes, and dazzling white teeth. Apollo seems flirtatious, playful, and optimistic, but he can also be one of the most dangerous gods when he wants to be. He also has the most children out of any other male god. Apollo wears Ray-Ban sunglasses and sports an iPod. Percy notes that he looks similar to Luke, but less evil and without a scar. Apollo is also described by Thalia Grace as being "hot". Like most other gods, Apollo is arrogant and has a big ego, and he is described as a very annoying brother by his sister Artemis. Apollo helps Percy and his friends by flying them to Camp Half-Blood in The Titan's Curse. Apollo also mentioned that Helios and Selene faded away when the Romans didn't build their temples. In The Last Olympian, he heals Annabeth's broken arm after she was thrown into her mother's throne by kronos. At the end of the war between the Titans and the gods, he certifies Rachel Dare as the new Oracle. His Greek and Roman forms have the same name, as he claims that "perfection can't be improved".

* * *

Ares/Mars: The god of war and bloodlust. Percy first encounters Ares in The Lightning Thief, in which he drives a large black Harley-Davidsonmotorcycle with flame decals and a leather seat made from human skin. He wears red wraparound sunglasses that cover his flaming eyes, a bulletproof vest, combat boots, black leather biker clothes, and a black leather duster. He is the father of Clarisse La Rue, whom he blesses in battle in The Last Olympian. He appears as Mars in The Son of Neptune after a war game in Camp Jupiter, announcing the capture of Thanatos. He then claims Frank as his son, commissioning him to lead a quest to Alaska to free Thanatos. Mars is much more forward-thinking and strategic than Ares.

* * *

Artemis/Diana: The goddess of the moon, wild animals, and the hunt. Artemis is the twin sister of Apollo. Cabin 8 at Camp Half-Blood is dedicated to her, though as she is a virgin goddess without demigod children, it is unoccupied, except for the rare visits when her Hunters visit. Artemis appears to be about 12 years old, with auburn hair and silver-yellow eyes, the color of the full moon. Artemis leads the Hunters of Artemis, a group of girls who pledge to give up love in exchange for immortality and agelessness. In The Titan's Curse, she is captured by Atlas, who forces her to hold up the sky for him. She is rescued by Percy, who holds the sky for her while she fights Atlas. Together, Artemis and Percy trick Atlas into taking back the sky. Thalia then joins her Hunters, preventing Thalia from fulfilling the Oracle's prophecy. Satyrs are also reported to be attracted to Artemis because she is "so into nature" as put by Grover.

* * *

Athena/Minerva: The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Athena first appears in The Titan's Curse, where she dislikes Percy and his relationship with her daughter. Athena is beautiful, but serious and foreboding. Like most of her demigod children, she has grey eyes. She has been alternately described as having black and blonde hair. She does not actually give birth to her children; rather, they are conceived and born in her mind, just as she herself sprang from the mind of Zeus; a child of Athena is a literal brainchild. Athena considers Percy dangerous, given his potential to fulfil the prophecy that could destroy Olympus. Percy considers her the most dangerous Olympian because of her calculating intelligence, which ensures that her plans rarely fail. Her Roman form, Minerva, is much less imposing, being simply a virgin goddess of wisdom, and since the Romans take virginity quite seriously, Minerva has no children. The massive differences between Athena and Minerva render the goddess functionally insane during conflicts between the Greek and Roman demigods. Athena has a personal vendetta against Rome and Roman demigods ever since the Romans stole the Athena Parthenos statue from Athens during their original invasion of Greece, and over the centuries has sent many of her children on suicide missions to retrieve it.

* * *

Boreas/Aquilon: The god of the North Wind. Jason, Piper, and Leo seek Boreas in his palace in The Lost Hero. Jason, Piper, and Leo meet him in his palace when they come to him for help. He has two immortal children who were Argonauts, and is the father of Khione.

* * *

Deimos: The god of terror. A son of Ares, Deimos only appears in the "Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot" story in The Demigod Files, where he torments Clarisse, a demigod daughter of Ares; Percy and Clarisse cooperate to defeat him.

* * *

Delphin: The god of dolphins. Delphin is one of Poseidon's lieutenants in the war against Oceanus.

* * *

Demeter/Ceres: The goddess of the harvest and agriculture. Demeter made few appearances in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. She and her daughter Persephone appear in The Last Olympian, where they participate in the battle against the implies that the war between the Greek and Roman demigods has trapped her in her Roman form. In the film adaptation, Demeter is played by Stefanie von Pfetten.

* * *

Dionysus/Bacchus: The god of wine and madness. Dionysus is Percy's cousin and the father of Castor and Pollux. He is the director of Camp Half-Blood, a position given to him as a punishment by his father Zeus for chasing an off-limits nymph. At camp, he is known as "Mr. D."Dionysus hates his job and has a low opinion of demigods because of Theseus's abandonment of Ariadne (whom Dionysus made into his wife) and how Jason abandoned Medea. Although he enjoys playing with the camp The Battle of the Labyrinth, he goes in search of minor gods to recruit against the Titans. Although he claims Percy "always manages to annoy him," he has saved the lives of Percy and his friends on several occasions. When war breaks out between the Greek and Roman demigods, Dionysus goes through an identity crisis, but is able to focus enough to force himself to remain in his Bacchus form.

* * *

East River: A river god who personifies the river in New York. East River only appears in The Last Olympian, where he sinks Titan ships coming to attack Olympus. He is a rival of Hudson River.

* * *

Ganymede: The gods' cup-bearer. In The Sea of Monsters, Ganymede's voice was heard in a public service announcement advising users of the Gray Sisters' taxi service to use the "seat belt" (a black chain).

* * *

Hades/Pluto: God of the underworld, riches, and death. Although technically not an Olympian, Hades is still considered to be one of the most powerful gods as he is one of the original six gods to be born of Kronos and Rhea. He is the middle brother of Poseidon and Zeus, father of Nico, Bianca, and Hazel, uncle to Percy, Jason, and Thalia, and son of Kronos and Rhea. He is the husband of his niece Persephone. Hades is portrayed as cunning and resentful of the Olympians proper, though not specifically hostile to them. In The Last Olympian, he traps Percy, planning to hold him in an underworld prison so Nico can fulfill the great prophecy. Nico, however, helps convince Hades to join in defense of Olympus against Kronos and the Titans. After his army of the dead helps Olympus win, the Olympians reward him, his demigod children, and the minor gods with full recognition at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Hebe: The goddess of youth, daughter of Zeus and Hera. Hebe is among the  
minor gods who allied themselves with the Titans in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series, dissatisfied with Olympian rule. She was granted cabin 18 for her children after the war. Hebe is married to her half-brother Hercules.

* * *

Hecate: The goddess of magic, cousin of Apollo and Artemis. Hecate is an ally of Kronos in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. Her empousai minions and her daughter Circe torment Percy in The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Sea of Monsters, respectively. After the Titans are defeated, she reconciles with Olympus and is granted cabin 20 at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Hephaestus/Vulcan: The gods' blacksmith and the god of fire. Father of Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez, Hephaestus acts as a major ally of Percy in The Battle of the Labyrinth. In The Lost Hero, he defies Zeus by speaking to Leo, to whom he delivers the head of Festus to be used as the figurehead for the Argo II, a war vessel for the gods to use against Gaea's forces.

* * *

Heracles/Hercules: The greatest and strongest hero in Greek mythology who is the son of Zeus. Heracles was mentioned a lot in the Camp Half-Blood franchise. In The Titan's Curse, Zoë Nightshade was the one who gave Heracles the ideas for several of his labors, including how to steal the Apples of the Hesperides. Percy was not pleased that Heracles never gave Zoë any of the credit for this. In The Demigod Diaries episode "Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes," Hercules was mentioned by Cacus, who stated that Hercules was the only one to have defeated him. Hercules appears as a god in The Mark of Athena. He is tasked by Zeus to guard the Pillars of Hercules. Hercules is willing to let the demigods pass into the Mediterranean Sea at first. But when Jason and Piper mentioned that they were ordered by Hera to stop the Giants, he becomes uncooperative and orders them to break the remaining horn of the god Achelous. They do so, but Piper refuses to give the horn to Hercules, which enrages him. Yet the demigods manage to escape his wrath when Piper uses the Horn of Achelous to bury Hercules in food. They fly away from Hercules's island, leaving behind a mourning Achelous and an angry Hercules. He is married to his half-sister Hebe, making her his third wife.

* * *

Hermes/Mercury: The god of travelers, communication, and thieves, he is the messenger of the gods. In the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series, Hermes helps Percy, hoping that he will be able to redeem Luke. After Luke's death in The Last Olympian, he becomes angry at Annabeth for not saving him when she had the chance.

* * *

Hestia/Vesta: The goddess of hearth and home. Hestia makes few appearances, but exemplifies quiet power when she becomes involved in the affairs of demigods and Olympians. Originally an Olympian, she sacrificed her place on Olympus to Dionysus/Bacchus in order to prevent a civil war. She is the title character of The Last Olympian, wherein she aids Percy in his fight against Kronos.

* * *

Hudson River: A river god who personifies the river in New York. Hudson River only appears in The Last Olympian, where he sinks Titan ships coming to attack Olympus. He is a rival of East River.

* * *

Hypnos: The god of sleep. Hypnos is the father of the minor god Morpheus and the demigod Clovis, who sleeps frequently.

* * *

Iris: The goddess of rainbows. Iris administers a network of rainbows, used by demigods and Olympians to communicate remotely. She is the mother of Butch, who makes a small appearance in The Lost Hero. In The Son of Neptune, she meets Frank, Percy, and Hazel at her organic co-op, Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles (or ROFL). There she sends the demigods to Phineus to discern the location of Thanatos. Her cabin at Camp Half-Blood is cabin 14.

* * *

Janus: The god of gates, doorways, beginnings, and endings. He appears as a minor character in The Battle of the Labyrinth, where he offers Annabeth a choice between two doors, which represents the situation she was in when she had to make the decision about saving Luke's soul. He has two faces, and each face seems to think the exact opposite of what the other face thinks. He is also mentioned when Percy Jackson has a dream of Daedalus. Janus makes him choose to become a murderer, which he must bear as a burden for as long as he lives.

* * *

Khione: The goddess of winter and daughter of Boreas. She appears in The Lost Hero. Jason, Piper, and Leo encounter her in Boreas' palace. She ends up betraying them to help Gaia in her conquest.

* * *

Lares: The Guardian Deities who are the Guardians of Camp Jupiter. There is a red-tinted Lar with the head of a wolf who guards Camp Jupiter's unicorn herd.

* * *

Morpheus: The god of dreams. Morpheus is a son of Hypnos, who appears as an ally of Kronos in The Last Olympian. He puts all mortals in Manhattan to sleep before the Titan army's invasion, and puts Grover to sleep for two months during fighting in the forest of Central park.

* * *

Melinoe: Goddess of ghosts. Melinoe lives in the underworld; her body is half chalky white, half pitch-black. She appears only in The Demigod Files in the short story "Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades," where she scares people by showing them the ghosts of deaths they regret.

* * *

Nemesis: Goddess of revenge and balance. Nemesis is seen in The Mark of Athena giving Leo a fortune cookie and giving advice. Nemesis is the mother of Ethan Nakamura. She has Cabin 16.

* * *

Palaemon: The god of sharks. Palaemon is one of Poseidon's lieutenants in the war against Oceanus.

* * *

Pan: The god of the wild. Pan is a satyr who has been missing for over 2000 years; other satyrs seek him fervently. After Percy and his friends find Pan in The Battle of the Labyrinth, he dies peacefully and releases his spirit to Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.

* * *

Persephone: The goddess of spring and queen of the underworld. Persephone is the wife of Hades, and the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. Hades only allows her to visit Demeter, her mother, in the spring and summer; during these seasons, Persephone is kinder and more beautiful. Unlike most minor gods, she sides with Olympus during the war against the Titans. Persephone appears in The Demigod Files and The Last Olympian.

* * *

Phobos: The god of fear. A son of Ares, Phobos only appears in the "Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot" story in The Demigod Files, where he torments Clarisse, a demigod daughter of Ares. He has the power to show people their greatest fears, but Percy and Clarisse cooperate to defeat him.

* * *

Phorcys: A primordial sea god. In The Mark of Athena, he and his sister Ceto run an aquarium in Georgia which contains a lot of rare sea monsters. Following a VIP tour, Phorcys traps Percy and Frank in a tank to fight each other. This attracts the attention of Gleeson Hedge, who manages to break the glass tank as they escape promising to return and free the sea creatures that Phorcys has in captivity.

* * *

Pompona: The Roman goddess of plenty. Pompona dislikes demigods and allies herself with Kronos and the Titans. She becomes irritated when she is mistaken for Demeter and throws bronze apples at Percy and Will Solace.

* * *

Poseidon/Neptune: The god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and hurricanes. Poseidon is a son of Kronos, brother of Hades and Zeus, father of Percy, and uncle of Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel. In The Lightning Thief, he is suspected of having stolen Zeus's master bolt, but Percy recovers the bolt, sparing his father punishment. Poseidon fights Oceanus in the underwater front of the Titan war. He remains there in The Last Olympian while the other Olympians fight Typhon, until Percy convinces him that his power is necessary to defeat Typhon.

* * *

Terminus: The Roman god of boundaries. In The Son of Neptune, Terminus is portrayed as obsessive-compulsive and obsessed with order. After Polybotes upsets the order in Camp Jupiter, the normally passive Terminus helps Percy destroy him.

* * *

Thanatos: The god of death. Thanatos is a lieutenant of Hades who guards the Doors of Death, preventing the dead from returning to the world of the living. In The Son of Neptune, the forces of Gaea capture Thanatos, allowing their dead allies to quickly return to life. He resumes his duties after being rescued by Percy, Hazel, and Frank.

* * *

Tiberinus - A river god. Tiberinus appears to Annabeth in The Mark of Athena. He guides her to the Athena Parthenos. He looks exactly like Gregory Peck.

* * *

Triton: Triton is a messenger sea god and the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He is depicted as a merman with two fishtails. He acts arrogant toward Percy, but respects Tyson.

* * *

**next section will be titans and giants**


	3. Chapter 3

**just so you know the titans and giants are the enemy of the gods, but not nesaccarly demigods as some joined the titans in the second titan war. **

**Titans**

* * *

Aigaios: The Titan of sea storms. Aigaios is a partner of Oceanus who assists in the Titans' war against Poseidon. In The Titan's Curse, Tyson reports that Aigaios protected the Princess Andromeda (a cruise ship carrying a Titan army) from Poseidon.

* * *

Atlas: The general of the Titan army. He is the father of Calypso, Zoë Nightshade, and the Hesperides. Atlas was imprisoned on a mountaintop in San Francisco, forever cursed to hold up the sky. He served as the primary antagonist in The Titan's Curse, when Kronos's forces captured Artemis and forced her to take his place. Percy helps Artemis subdue him and force him back into his previous duty. In The Last Olympian, Atlas was referenced by Kronos, who decides not to free Atlas from his duty and has Krios watch over him.

* * *

Hyperion: The Titan of burning light and Lord of the East. Hyperion is the father of Helios and Selene, the Titans of the sun and moon, respectively. He appears in The Last Olympian, where he is clad in full golden armor and battles Percy. The satyrs come to Percy's aid and trap Hyperion in a tree trunk.

* * *

Iapetus: The Titan of mortality, pain, and death. In The Demigod Files, Percy drags Iapetus into the river Lethe, erasing the Titan's memory. Nico subsequently attempts to train Iapetus, who is told his name is Bob.

* * *

Krios: The Titan of stars and the constellations, and lord of the South. Percy sees Krios in a dream where he guards Atlas. He wears armor decorated with glowing stars. In The Lost Hero, Jason claims to have defeated Krios with some luck.

* * *

Kronos/Saturn: The lord of the Titans and the Titan of time and agriculture. Kronos is the main antagonist of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. He is the father of Zeus, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, and Chiron; he is also the father of Poseidon, and thus the grandfather of Percy, whom he tempts to join the Titan army. He fights with a scythe with a six-foot-long magical blade that can harm both gods and mortals.]During the series, Kronos is initially trapped in Tartarus, but he eventually escapes to the point where he can possess Luke's body. In this form, he leads the Titan army against Olympus while Typhon occupies the Olympians' attention. On Olympus, Luke's betrayal allows Percy and Annabeth to destroy him, as Luke strikes his vulnerable part to expel Kronos' spirit from his body.

* * *

Oceanus: The Titan of the ocean. Oceanus is depicted as having the upper body of a muscular man with a long beard and horns and the lower body of a serpent. He did not fight the Olympians in the Titanomachy. But in The Last Olympian, he becomes convinced Kronos will be able to defeat Olympus. Oceanus joins the other Titans in the war, assaulting Poseidon's forces underwater. After the defeat of Kronos, Oceanus escapes back to the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Prometheus: The Titan of forethought. Like Oceanus, Prometheus prefers to fight for the more powerful side. He supported the Olympians in the Titanomachy, but joins the Titan army in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series because he had a foresight that the Titans would win. Prometheus was part of the truce party that Percy Jackson was in. He flees after Kronos's defeat, sending a list of excuses for siding with Kronos to Olympus.

**Giants**

* * *

Alcyoneus: A giant whom Gaia tried to force Hazel to resurrect around World War II, Alcyoneus rose again in the The Son of Neptune. He was invincible in his new home of Alaska, where he kept Thanatos captive. Frank, Hazel, and Arion defeated him after removing him from Alaska. Like the other giants, he was created by Gaia specifically to oppose one of the Olympian gods. Alcyoneus thus corresponds with Hades/Pluto.

* * *

Enceladus: Enceladus was the first giant to be reawakened in the Heroes of Olympus series. In The Lost Hero, he was killed by Jupiter, who threw lightning at him, and Jason, as the giants can only be killed by a god and a hero working together. He opposes Athena/Minerva.

* * *

Ephialtes and Otis: The twin Aloadae are awakened in The Mark of Athena by Gaia. They manage to capture Nico di Angelo and were tasked by Gaia to kill all demigods of prophecy but two. They fight Jason and Percy who defeat them with the help of Bacchus. They both oppose Dionysus/Bacchus.

* * *

Polybotes: A giant who attempted to destroy Camp Jupiter with an army of monsters. He almost succeeded, but was destroyed by Percy and Terminus. He opposes Poseidon/Neptune.

* * *

Porphyrion: A giant awakened in The Lost Hero, Porphyrion fought Jason and his friends. Hera almost killed him, but he escaped. He opposes Zeus/Jupiter.

* * *

**next section Mythical figures/people**


	4. Chapter 4

**section 3 mythical characters that aren't Gods, titans, and Monsters**

* * *

Achilles - The ghost of Achilles appears briefly in The Last Olympian, warning Percy about the Curse of Achilles.

* * *

Amazons - The Amazons are a tribe of female warriors who usually worshiped gods like Ares and Artemis. Some Amazons appear in The Son of Neptune where they are sent to their compound at Reyna's request.

* * *

Otrera - A daughter of Ares and the first Queen of the Amazons (who was originally killed by Bellerophon). In The Son of Neptune, she is revealed to be among those who emerged from the Doors of Death. She challenged Hylla for the title of Queen of the Amazons. When she planned to defeat Hylla, Otrera plans to have the Amazons help Gaea and the Giants destroy Camp Jupiter. Hylla manages to defeat Otrera twice until Thanatos is freed from the chains where he was trapped, making sure she would not rise from the dead and challenge her again.

* * *

Arachne - Arachne was once a female weaver who was turned into a spider by Athena after she won in a weaving contest against Arachne. In The Mark of Athena, Arachne appears as a drider-like monster who is the last obstacle for Annabeth's quest to the Athena Parthenos and is in collaboration with Otus and Ephialtes. Annabeth challenges Arachne to a weaving contest where Annabeth tricks Arachne into making monster-sized Chinese handcuffs which Annabeth places onto Arachne. When Annabeth states to Arachne that the Athena Parthenos will restore Mount Olympus, Arachne goes into a fit and brings down her chamber enough to open a chasm to Tartarus. As Arachne falls down into Tartarus, she manages to ensnare Annabeth at the last minute as she and Percy go down the chasm with Nico promising to meet them at the Doors of Death.

* * *

Chrysaor - Chrysaor is a human who is the son of Medusa and Poseidon, the brother of Pegasus, and the father of Geryon. He is first mentioned in The Last Olympian when Percy and Annabeth go to see the Oracle of Delphi in the attic of the Big House. A pair of fuzzy dice is said to have been stolen from his car. In The Mark of Athena, Chrysaor and his crew attacked the Argo II in the Mediterranean Sea with the intent to sell Piper and Hazel to Circe, kill Jason, and then give Annabeth and Percy to Gaia. Chrysaor battles Percy on the deck of the Argo II. Once Chrysaor's crew abandon him, Percy surround him. Chrysaor is knocked off the Argo II by Frank and Percy and fell into the sea.

* * *

Circe - Circe ran a magical beauty boutique in the Sea of Monsters, where she went by the alias of C.C. While she treated females at her spa, she turned males into guinea pigs. When Percy was turned into a guinea pig, Annabeth used multivitamins from Hermes to restore him, and together they defeated Circe.

* * *

Daedalus - Architect of the Labyrinth, Daedalus is the son of Athena and the father of Icarus. He killed his nephew Perdix upon one of the choices given to him by Janus which enabled him to cast his soul into automatons. Athena branded him with the murderer's brand. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Daedalus appears under the alias of a Camp Half-Blood worker named Quintus (meaning 'the fifth' in Latin). Percy and Annabeth convince him to use his technical genius to help defeat the Titan army in the Labyrinth. He then accepts death, willing to Annabeth his laptop filled with thousands of years of notes and ideas. In death, he becomes the Underworld's architect and is allowed to visit Icarus and Perdix on weekends.[7]

* * *

Echo - An Oread who loved her voice. Zeus fell in love with Echo causing Hera to curse Echo into repeating everything she says. She did have an encounter with Narcissus at the time when he was admiring his reflection in the water. When Echo evaded the love advances of Pan, she was killed by some panicked shepherds. Gaia was able to gather her pieces and made it so that Echo can be heard around the world. In The Mark of Athena, Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque encounter Echo on a small island where they were looking for lime and Celestial Bronze that was needed to repair the damaged Argo II. Echo helps Leo get the Celestial Bronze from the lake as Leo makes insults towards Narcissus which Echo repeats.

* * *

The Fates - The three women who control the threads of life. In The Lightning Thief Percy and Grover encounter them at an old-fashioned fruit stand. In "The Last Olympian," the Fates take Luke's dead body away after the Second Olympian War.

Clotho - The Fate who spins the Thread of Life.

Lachesis - The Fate who measures the Thread of Life.

Atropos - The Fate who cuts the Thread of Life.

* * *

Gaia/Terra - The embodiment of Earth, Gaia is the mother of the Titans, Giants, and Antaeus. She is the grandmother of the Olympians, whose rule she resents. She is the primary antagonist of the Heroes of Olympus series. As of The Son of Neptune, she remains sleeping in the ground, but retains some consciousness and influence. Like Kronos, she commands an army of mythological figures and monsters dissatisfied with the Olympians.

* * *

King Lycaon - Lycaon was a king who was turned into a wolf after attempting to test Zeus's omniscience. In The Lost Hero, Lycaon encounters Jason, Leo, and Piper in their search for Aeolus. He and his werewolves attempt to kidnap Jason and kill Leo and Piper at Gaia's command. The Hunters of Artemis thwart the plan, but Lycaon escapes.

* * *

King Midas - King Midas was a king who possessed the golden touch which turned anything he touched to gold. He is among the people brought back to life by Gaia in The Lost Hero where his Golden Touch was restored upon him and his son Lityerses emerging from the Doors of Death. It has been mentioned that Midas has occasionally turned Lityerses to gold by mistake causing him to use the nearby lake to wash the gold off him. Jason, Piper, and Leo come to Midas's mansion in Omaha, Nebraska. He was initially polite before revealing his allegiance and turning Leo and Piper into solid gold. Jason fought back against Midas and Lityerses and managed to restore Leo and Piper to life.

* * *

King Minos - King Minos is a former king who becomes one of the judges of the Underworld. Nico consults him in The Battle of the Labyrinth, but Minos kidnaps Nico and tries to kill Daedalus, who constructed the Labyrinth for him. When Daedalus later ends up in the Underworld, Minos unsuccessfully tries to convince the other two judges to punish Daedalus.

* * *

King Sisyphus - A former ruler of Corinth. He had committed violations of guest hospitality, seduced his niece, plotted to kill his brother Salmoneus, and told the River God Asopus where Zeus had his daughter. His major crimes involved cheating death twice. The first where he tricked Thanatos into showing him how the chains worked causing Thanatos to be trapped until Ares freed him (Thanatos being trapped displeased Ares since no one in battle could die). The second time was when he complained to Persephone that his wife Merope did not give him a proper funeral and sent Sisyphus' spirit to the living. Even when Sisyphus did not want to return to the Underworld, he was forcefully dragged back there by Hermes. His punishment in The Fields of Punishment was to push a boulder up a hill; when it reached the top, the boulder would roll back to the bottom and Sisyphus was condemned to begin again. He appears in The Demigod Files in the story titled The Sword of Hades when Percy and Nico ask him advice while Thalia pushes the boulder up the hill. He does not really help them much, but he does say that he helped someone else. He said that he told that other person to go see Melinoe. Therefore, Percy and his friends go to see Melinoe as Sisyphus begs for them to set him free from his punishment for being here was a minor set-back.

* * *

King Tantalus - Tantalus is the spirit of a king from the Fields of Punishment who is the son of Zeus. He ended up there after killing his son Pelops, cutting him up, and serving him as food to the Gods. His punishment in the Fields of Punishment was to stand under a fruit tree in the middle of a lake. When he tried to pluck the fruit to eat, the branches of the tree rose out of his reach and when he bent down to drink the water, the level would retreat. Tantalus became "tantalised" by having food and drink close to him, but unable to enjoy either. He becomes the activities director at Camp Half-Blood after Chiron is fired. He appears in The Sea of Monsters as a minor character. Even when hired as the activities director, he could not eat or drink as the food kept evading him. Tantalus is shown to hate Percy and his friends even more than he hates most half-bloods, yet shows favoritism to Clarisse, as when naming her hero when the camp was attacked by Colchis Bulls or when she wins the chariot race and throwing a banquet in her honor. When Tyson is brought to camp, Tantalus insults and makes fun of him even when Tyson is claimed by Poseidon. When the camp is attacked by a large flock of Stymphalian birds, Tantalus blames it on Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson's "bad chariot driving" despite that they were the ones who defeated the birds. At the end of the book, his curse is lifted by Dionysus just before he is sent back to the Underworld as he attempts to take some food along. Though none of the campers are sad to see him go.

* * *

Medea - Medea is a sorceress and a granddaughter of Helios. Jason, Piper, and Leo encounter her in The Lost Hero, where she runs a mall in Chicago. She becomes enraged, however upon learning Jason's name which he shares her husband, a hero who left her. Her magic causes Jason and Leo to become hostile to one another. Realizing Medea is an agent of Gaia, Piper brings them to their senses and leads their escape before Medea can do anything else to them.

* * *

Narcissus - Narcissus was a hunter who was renowned for his beauty and disdained those that had loved him. Nemesis puts a spell on him that causes him to fall in love with the reflection of himself in the water where he dies upon not being able to leave his own reflection. In The Mark of Athena, Narcissus is encountered by Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez at the Salt Lake in Utah where the demigods are looking for the Celestial Bronze which is needed to help repair the damaged Argo II. When Narcissus realizes that Hazel and Leo have managed to steal his bronze plate which he uses to be able to admire his own reflection, he and a mob of nymphs runs after them trying to kill them.

* * *

Phineus - A blind seer who appears in The Son of Neptune. Percy Jackson finds him in Portland where the Harpies are trying to steal his food. Before he dies from Gaia making him choose a poisoned cup, he reveals to Percy the location of Alcyoneus' camp.

* * *

Oracle of Delphi - Apollo's Oracle of Delphi resides in the mummified remains of its host, until its power was transferred to Rachel Dare, a mortal, in The Last Olympian. At the end of World War II, the oracle issued the Great Prophecy, saying a child of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) would determine the preservation or destruction of Olympus. This caused those gods to form a pact not to father more demigods.

* * *

Procrustes - Procrustes appears in The Lightning Thief as "Crusty," a Los Angeles mattress store owner. He traps Annabeth and Grover on his beds and tries to stretch their spine, Percy defeats him.

* * *

Theseus - When Nico was trying to summon Bianca in The Battle of the Labyrinth, he ended up summoning the spirit of Theseus

* * *

**next the 4th and final section Monsters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**last section and one of the major ones. monsters**

* * *

Agrius and Oreius - Agrius and Oreius are humanoid bears that were a result of a union between a woman and a bear due to the power of Aphrodite. The two served as Luke's henchmen in The Sea of Monsters.

* * *

Antaeus - Antaeus is a half-giant who is the son of Poseidon and Gaia. He was invincible as long as he maintained contact with the ground, so Percy defeated him by hanging him in the air with chains.

* * *

Apollo's Cattle - The sacred cattle herd of Apollo. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Apollo's Cattle were seen at the Triple G Ranch under Geryon's care since Apollo never has time to take care of them. Apollo was unaware that he was using some of the cattle for meat and feeding them to the monsters that work for Kronos.

* * *

Argus - Argus is a humanoid figure with eyes all over his body who works as a security guard at Camp Half-Blood. He rarely speaks as he is said to have an eye on his tongue. He cares for Hera a lot because she is his mother.

* * *

Arion - Arion is a horse born to Poseidon and Ceres, making him Percy's half-brother. He appears in The Son of Neptune where Hazel frees him from the Amazons. He is described as having a tan coat with a black mane and tail. He is a free spirit and seems to have a bad temper, being known to cuss when his abilities are challenged.

* * *

Aurae - The Aurae are wind spirits who work at Camp Jupiter as seen in The Son of Neptune.

* * *

Automaton - Automatons are similar to highly developed robots, with intricate circuitry that makes them hard to fix. Most are made out of steel but some, like Festus the dragon, are made out of celestial bronze or other materials. In the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series, Annabeth discovers that many statues in Manhattan are actually automatons created by Daedalus, an army that could either defend or attack Olympus.

* * *

Argentium - Reyna's silver Automaton Hound who appears in The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena.

* * *

Aurum - Reyna's gold Automaton Hound who appears in The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena.

* * *

Basilisk - Basilisks are small green snakes with colorful spikes and poisonous bites and they can breathe fire. In The Son of Neptune, they attacked Camp Jupiter, but Frank shapeshifts into a mongoose (or weasel) and scares them off.

* * *

Bronze Dragon - An automaton dragon made of bronze created by the campers in Hephaestus' cabin to help defend Camp Half-Blood. He is first shown in "Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon" story of "The Demigod Files" where Percy, Annabeth, and Silena reactivate it in order to save Charles Beckendorf from the Myrmekes. He was deactivated by Beckendorf with Percy's help afterwards, due to the fact that it was unstable and dangerous. It is fixed by the Hephaestus cabin to protect the camp sometime after this. He is later named "Festus" by Leo Valdez in "The Lost Hero" when Leo found him hidden in the forest. Leo manages to forge some wings onto Festus. Although Festus was sliced to bits by the lasers on King Midas' mansion, Festus' head was recovered by Hephaestus who had his cabin build the Argo II with Festus' head as the ship's figurehead. Festus means "happy" in Latin.

* * *

Cacus - Cacus is a fire-breathing giant. In The Demigod Diaries story titled "Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes," Cacus had stolen Hermes' Caduceus. He later attacked Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth hit Cacus with her metal claw and Percy killed Cacus with Hermes' Caduceus.

* * *

Centaur - Centaurs are half man, half horse creatures, often depicted as wild and drunk. Chiron is the only truly civilized centaur. Many of his kin are part of the Party Ponies. There are other centaurs who work for Gaea's army.

* * *

Cerberus - The three-headed dog who guards the entrance to the Underworld. In The Lightning Thief, he befriends Annabeth. He also appears in The Last Olympian when he is playing with Mrs. O'Leary. Cereberus is the son of Echidna and Typhon.

* * *

Ceto - The most powerful sea monster in Greek Mythology and the brother of Phorcys. In The Mark of Athena, Keto appeared as a girl named Kate who is encountered in Phorcys' aquarium. When Gleeson Hodge discovered Phorcys' ruse, he freed Percy and Frank after knocking Kate out. After Percy, Gleeson, and Frank escape from the aquarium, Keto sent Skolopendra after them.

* * *

Charybdis - One of the two monsters (the other being Scylla) who live on either side of a narrow channel of water. She takes the form of a giant mouth that swallows and releases water, creating whirlpools. she is described by Percy as an "orthodontist's nightmare".

* * *

Chimera - A three-headed beast that is part lion, part goat, and has a snake-headed tail. It is first seen in the form of a Chihuahua. It confronted Percy atop the St. Louis Arch alongside its mother, Echidna. Overwhelmed by the creature and poisoned by its snake head, Percy was forced to jump into the water far below to escape it. It disappeared after Percy dove into the water.

* * *

Clazmonian Sow - A flying pig that appeared directly after Hyperion was defeated. Percy defeats it with the help of Blackjack, a statue of Hermes, and the New York Public Library's two stone lion statues (that were really automatons).

* * *

Cloud Nymph - Nymphs associated with the clouds.

* * *

Colchis Bull - Elephant-sized, fire-breathing bronze bulls created by Hephaestus, with horns of silver and of rubies. In The Sea of Monsters, some of these bulls attack Camp Half-Blood and are defeated by Tyson. They were later used to make the tracks for the Chariot Race.

* * *

Cyclops - One eyed-giants who have three species as mentioned in The Lost Hero. The first are the elder cyclops, who are friendly and help the gods ever since the Titanomachy. Tyson is one of these. The second is the southern species who raise goats and live in caves. Polyphemus is one of these. The third is the northern group who helped the Titans make weapons. In The Last Olympian, some rogue Cyclopes were seen fighting with Kronos' army in "The Battle of Manhattan."

* * *

Ma Gasket - A female cyclops of the Northern Cyclops faction who is the mother of Sump and Torque. She appears in "The Lost Hero" when Jason, Piper, and Leo visit her factory. In "The Son of Neptune," Ma Gasket leads the Cyclopes in an attack on Camp Jupiter where she is defeated by Tyson.

* * *

Polyphemus - A cyclops of the Southern Faction. Percy Jackson and his friends encounter him on an island in "The Sea of Monsters." He is shown to be blind and there was also a reference about Odysseus being responsible for blinding him under the alias of "Nobody". He later tried to eat them.

* * *

Draco Aionius - Some of these monsters attacked Camp Half-Blood while Percy Jackson was on his adventures in the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

Drakon - A race of giant serpent-like creatures that are several millennia older than dragons. They come in two different types: Aethiopian and Lydian. In The Demigod Diaries story titled "Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford," an unidentified Drakon appeared in the Camp Half-Blood Forest until it was ripped apart by the Maenads.

* * *

Aethiopian Drakon - One was being raised by Luke in The Sea of Monsters. When one of the Bear Twins seemed reluctant to do his bidding, Luke threatened to feed him to the Drakon. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, an Aethiopian Drakon was seen in the cargo bay of the Princess Andromeda.

* * *

Lydian Drakon - The oldest and fiercest of the Drakons. In The Last Olympian, Kronos unleashed it upon Manhattan where it killed many half-bloods before being killed by Clarisse La Rue.

* * *

Dryad - Dryads are a species of nymphs that are associated with trees and forests.

* * *

Echidna - Part woman, part snake. She is the wife of Typhon and the mother of Cerberus, Chimera, Hydra, the Nemean Lion, and Ladon as well as several others not in the series. She is first seen as an old lady who owned a chihuahua which was actually Chimera in disguise. Echidna also detests that there is a marsupial that was named after her. She assisted Chimera in fighting Percy at the top of the St. Louis Arch. She and Chimera disappeared after Percy dove into the water.

* * *

Eidolons - A race of spirits that can possess demigods. In The Mark of Athena, the Eidolons work for Gaea.

* * *

Empousai - Seductive shape-shifting women who are similar in appearance to vampires but have one shaggy donkey leg and one bronze leg. Two Empusa pose as cheerleaders in "The Battle of the Labyrinth."In The Last Olympian, an unnamed Empousai appears as part of the truce party along with Prometheus, Morrain, and Ethan Nakumura. She stated that she was among the things that was released from Pandora's pithos.

Kelli - An Empousai that poses as a cheerleader in "The Battle of the Labyrinth." She was killed by Annabeth.

* * *

Erymanthian Boar - The Erymanthian Boar is a giant boar, a servant of Pan who appears in The Titan's Curse. Percy, Thalia, Zoë, Grover, and Bianca first encounter it in Cloudcroft, New Mexico where Grover realizes its potential as a form of rapid transportation.

* * *

Faun - The fauns are Roman counterparts of satyrs. In contrast to Camp Half-Blood's helpful satyrs, the fauns are mostly beggars and are often used for amusement purposes.

* * *

Feather-Shooting Bird - A type of large black bird that shoots its feathers like arrows. In "The Demigod Files," Phobos summons them to fight Clarisse after he steals Ares' war chariot.

* * *

Fire-Breathing Horse - A race of horses bred at the Triple G Ranch for war purposes. Some are shown to pull Ares' war chariot.

* * *

Flesh-Eating Horse - A group of female horses bred at the Triple G Ranch. Some of them tried to eat Percy while he was cleaning the stables.

* * *

Flesh-Eating Sheep - A race of carnivorous sheep owned by Polyphemus. They help to guard the Golden Fleece. Described as being a big as a hippopotamus and attacking like piranhas.

* * *

The Furies - The Furies are Hades' chief servants and torturers and they personally searched for Hades's Helm of Darkness, believing that Percy had stolen it.

Alecto - Alecto acted as Percy's pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, in the first book. She is Hades's main servant and acted as the lawyer who rescued Nico and Bianca di Angelo from the Lotus hotel.

Megaera - A Fury representing grudging.

Tisiphone - A Fury representing avenged murder.

* * *

Gegeines - A race of six-armed giants in leather loincloths who appear in The Lost Hero. They are summoned by Enceladus to fight Jason, Piper, and Leo.

* * *

Geryon - In this series, Geryon is described as having a normal head, a face weathered and brown from years in the sun, slick black hair, a pencil-thin moustache, two very beefy legs wearing a very large pair of Levis and 3 chests wearing a different colored shirt: green, yellow and red. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," he is the owner of Triple G Ranch with Orthrus guarding the ranch. He gave Percy an apparently impossible task; cleaning out the stables of carnivorous horses (one the Labours of Hercules. Percy managed to completed the task, but Geryon went back on his deal to let Percy's friends free and the two fought. Percy found Geryon a strong opponent, as Geryon's three hearts made him almost impossible to defeat. Percy defeated Geryon with a well placed arrow (thanks to Hera) that went through Geryon's side hitting all three hearts at once, killing Geryon.[7]

* * *

Ghoul - The Ghouls serve as security guards in the Underworld and make a sound that is similar to bats. They escort the souls of the wicked to the Fields of Punishment as seen in "The Lightning Thief" when they take a preacher who had been scamming people there.

* * *

Giant Badger - A giant badger. In "The Last Olympian," it was mentioned that Gleeson Hedge tried to fend off the Giant Badgers and tried to summon Pan to help him to do that.

* * *

Giant Crab - A giant crab that might be Cancer. Percy fought it in the Princess Andromeda during his mission with Charlie. He defeated it by stabbing the soft tissue on its belly.

* * *

Giant Scorpion - A giant-sized scorpion. Daedalus (under the alias of Quintus) ordered some Giant Scorpions from Triple G Ranch and kept them in their boxes in the Sword Fighting Arena. He eventually let them out in the camp's forest for a game.

* * *

Giant Snake - A large snake that might be Python. It attacked Tyson and Grover when they were in the Labyrinth as seen in "The Battle of the Labyrinth."

* * *

Giant Squid - A giant squid that might be the Kraken. It was among the sea monsters in Oceanus' army.

* * *

Gorgon - A Gorgon is a female humanoid creature with snakes for hair. Anyone who looks at the face of the Gorgon Medusa turns to stone.

Medusa - The Gorgon who is the sister of Stheno and Euryale. Under the moniker of "Aunty Em," she attempted to lure Percy, Annabeth, and Grover into a false sense of security and turn them into stone statues. She is defeated, and her severed head is mailed to the gods of Olympus as proof of the trio's courage (though Grover notes that it is more akin to impertinence). Percy's mom uses her head to turn Gabe Ugliano to stone.

Stheno - A Gorgon who is the sister of Medusa and Euryale. In "The Lost Hero," she was mentioned to be among the characters who were brought back to life when the Doors of Death opened. Stheno is later found to be chasing Percy (with her sister Euryale) and is described by Percy as appearing as a dumpy old grandmother but with rooster feet and bronze boar tusk sticking out of the corners of her mouth.

Euryale - A Gorgon who is the sister of Medusa and Stheno.

* * *

Gray Sisters - The Gray Sisters are women who share one eye and one tooth. In "The Sea of Monsters," Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson run into the Gray Sisters who are in the form of three taxi drivers. During the Gray Sisters' argument, Percy manages to grab their eye and demand the location of which they had mentioned. They tell him 30, 31, 75, 12 which Percy didn't understand. He however gave the eye to Wasp and they drop the three off at Camp Half-Blood. Later at the campfire, Percy figures out that the numbers were used for longitude and latitude which leads to the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

Griffin - A Griffin is a creature that is part eagle, part lion. They appear in The Son of Neptune where they are seen in Alcyoneus' camp.

* * *

Harpy - Aello ("storm swift"), Celaeno ("the dark") – also known as Podarge ("fleet-foot") – and Ocypete ("the swift wing") are the three Harpies that were created by Zeus. They work in Camp Half-Blood as "the cleaning harpies" being allowed to eat any camper who stays in camp past noon in the last day of the summer without completing their form. The Harpies also cleaned the dishes with super-hot lava and are also good in mid-town traffic. Though the harpies have been used to torture the wicked by stealing their food and not letting them sleep.

* * *

Hekatonkheires - The Hundred-Handed Giants of incredible strength, superior even to the Cyclopes. They are taller than mountains. The last one, Briares, was imprisoned by Kampê in the fourth book. It is mentioned that his brothers, Cottus and Gyges, have faded because people have forgotten about them. When Tyson finds that Briares (his hero) is too afraid to escape, he is the end, Briares returns to help defeat Luke and the Titans. In The Last Olympian, Percy sees Briares helping Poseidon defeat the forces of Oceanus.

* * *

Hellhounds - Hellhounds are a main part of Luke's army and monsters in general. They are described as very large black dogs that have fire glowing in their eyes. They were also mentioned to reside in the Fields of Punishment. Daedalus owns a hound named Mrs. O'Leary, who, unlike her relatives, is loving and loyal. In "The Last Olympian," a bunch of Hellhounds are seen in Kronos' army where they snuck behind the demigod lines.

* * *

Hippalectryons – The Hippalektryons are an endangered animal that is part chicken, part horse. In "Battle of the Labyrinth," they are seen at the Triple G Ranch.

* * *

Hippocampus – Hippocampi are horses from the waist up with a fish tail from the waist down. One is said to take a liking to Tyson, and he named it Rainbow. They are also called "fish ponies" by Tyson.

* * *

Hyberboreans - A race of ice giants who freeze into ice when defeated. They side with Kronos in The Last Olympian. They can also freeze object and people using their frosty breath.

* * *

Hydra - A monster with nine heads. Every time a head is chopped off, two new heads grow back. This monster appears in The Sea of Monsters where its life force is linked to the Monster Doughnut Shop, as another one pops up every time the Hydra regrows a head. It was destroyed by the cannons of the CSS Birmingham. In The Mark of Athena, Percy fights a Hydra when he, Jason, and Piper are on a mission to rescue Nico from Ephialtes and Otis.

* * *

Ichthyocentaur - The Ichthyocentaurs are creatures that have the upper bodies of men, the lower fore-parts of horses, ending in the serpentine tails of fish. Their brows were adorned with a pair of lobster-claw horns. In The Mark of Athena, the demigods encounter the Ichthyocentaurs who save them from Keto and her children. The Icthyocentaurs also run Camp Fish-Blood for Merpeople heroes.

Aphros - An Ichthyocentaur who is the half-brother of Chiron. He teaches home economics.

Bythos - An Ichthyocentaur who is the half-brother of Chiron. He teaches fighting.

* * *

Kampê - A snake-haired, centauroid creature who is half-woman, half dragon, with wings and the heads of various mutated wild animals growing from her human torso. She is a monster who imprisoned the Hundred-Handed Ones and Cyclopes during the First Great War. She is feared by all, and is defeated by Briares in the "Battle of the Labyrinth" by being crushed by boulders.

* * *

Karpoi - The spirits of the grain who are the size of toddlers. In "The Son of Neptune," Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang encounter three Karpoi.

* * *

Keres - The Keres are battlefield spirits of famine and disease who feed on violent deaths. They reside in the Underworld and support the Titans but do not assist them in "The Last Olympian." In "The Demigod Files," some of them attacked Percy, Thalia and Nico and one of them poisoned Percy. "Bob the Titan" managed to heal him.

* * *

Ketos - Chiron mentions this giant sea monster in "The Titan's Curse".

* * *

Ladon - Ladon is a giant dragon who is one of the offspring of Echidna. It defends the Hesperides' apple tree. Ladon poisons Zoë Nightshade in The Titan's Curse.

* * *

Laistrygonians - A race of muscular cannibal giants who serve as the brawn of Kronos's army as seen in "The Sea of Monsters." Three of them infiltrated Percy's school as visitors from Detroit and attacked the students with flaming dodgeballs. They were defeated by Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," a Laistrygonian assisted Kelli the Empousai into capturing Percy, Annabeth, and Rachael where they were marched to Antaeus' lair. Two more Laistrygonians were seen in Daedalus' lair where they followed Minos and carrying Nico with them. When the Titan army made their way through the Labyrinth and attacked Camp Half-Blood, the Laistrygonians were among the monsters that took part in the attack. They were pushed back by the campers in Apollo's cabin and the Laistrygonians retreated when Grover unleashed the powers of Pan. In "The Last Olympian," The Laistrygonians were seen in The Battle of the Labyrinth. When one Laistrygonian tried to attack Sally Jackson, she managed to shoot it.

Joe Bob - A Laistrygonian.

Marrow Sucker - A Laistrygonian.

Skull Eater - A Laistrygonian.

* * *

Lamia - Lamia is the daughter of Hecate who was one of the former love interests of Zeus until Hera turned her into a monster after the death of her children. In "The Demigod Diaries" story titled "Son of Magic," Lamia is revived by Gaia to kill Hecate's son Alabaster Torrington. Alabaster manages to defeat Lamia until Hecate arrives to save both her children. According to Hecate, Lamia won't try attacking Alabaster again, knowing he could use that spell against her.

* * *

Leviathan - These are mentioned by Poseidon in "The Last Olympian" as sea giants neutral in the war between Poseidon and Oceanus.

* * *

Lotus-Eaters - A number of them run the Lotus Hotel and Casino in The Lightning Thief. The hotel is filled with arcade games that makes visitors not want to leave. They are also mentioned in the Odyssey by Homer.

* * *

Maenad - A bunch of Maenads appeared in The Demigod Diaries story "Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford." They were seen skipping in a mall-shaped clearing in the Camp Half-Blood Forest where a Drakon appeared. They managed to easily rip it apart with their long white talons and their elongated wolf-like fangs.

* * *

Manticore - This monster has a human face and the body of a lion, as well as a scorpion's tail.

Dr. Thorn - A Manticore in human form that appeared in The Titan's Curse. Dr. Thorn is the vice-principal of Westover Hall (the school that Bianca and Nico di Angelo attended). He has two eyes of different colours, one blue and one brown. His nostrils flare up when he talks. He speaks in a French accent. He is angry that in the ancient days, the Gods forced him to live out in Persia, where he never had any decent challenges, as he would in Ancient Greece. He is killed by Dionysus.

* * *

Merpeople - A race of sea creatures that are half-human and half-fish. The male merpeople are called Mermen while the female merpeople are called Mermaids. In "The Last Olympian," Percy wakes up underwater near Atlantis where he sees various Merpeople in battle armor fighting the forces of Oceanus. There were even some Merpeople making graves for the Merpeople who fell in battle. They serve Poseidon.

* * *

Minotaur - The Minotaur is part-man, part bull. The monster of the labyrinth who chased Percy all the way to Camp Half-Blood. Percy defeats the monster atop Half-Blood hill and claims its broken horn as a spoil of war. The Minotaur returns in The Last Olympian as a general for Kronos's army at Williamsburg Bridge and now wearing armor. It was defeated by Percy again.[

* * *

Myrmekes - A race of giant ant-like creatures who like shiny things like gold. In "The Demigod Files," some Myrmekes trapped Charles Beckendorf in their nest.

* * *

Naiads - Nature spirits that inhabit streams and rivers and lakes, or any fresh body of water.

* * *

Nemean Lion - A lion that is one of the children of Echidna and Typhon. Luke and Atlas sent the Nemean Lion to the National Air and Space Museum to stop the group of questing Hunters and Demigods. It battled with Percy Jackson, but was hard to defeat because of its bulletproof and sword-proof pelt. Percy eventually defeated it by throwing astronaut food into its mouth thus exposing its one unprotected surface, its mouth.

* * *

Ophiotaurus - A half-cow/half-snake monster. It is an ancient creature which could bring down the gods if it were slain and its entrails were sacrificed on a brazier. It was nicknamed Bessie by Percy Jackson who initially assumed it was female, although Grover later informed him that it was a male. Percy saved it from a trawler's net after being fetched by the Hippocampi.

Bessie - Bessie is the Ophiotaurus Percy meets in "The Titan's Curse." Percy named it because of its bovine appearance, but it was in fact a male. Bessie was supposedly the creature that Artemis was hunting because it could destroy Olympus. She also briefly appeared in "The Last Olympian" where Percy sees him in an aquarium.

* * *

Orthrus - A two-headed dog owned by Geryon and brother to Cerberus.

* * *

Pegasus - Pegasi are winged horses, named after the original mount of Bellerophon.

* * *

Peleus - A dragon that is now guarding the Golden Fleece which hangs on the tree that Thalia was previously within. He is possibly named after Peleus: Father of Achilles.

* * *

Pit Scorpion - A deadly type of scorpion that appears in "The Lightning Thief." When Luke brings Percy into the woods and reveals his allegiance to Kronos, he summoned a Pit Scorpion to attack Percy. He tells Percy he should not go for his sword, as the pit scorpion can kill in sixty seconds, and can jump up to fifteen feet. When Luke disappears, Percy manages to kill it even though it managed to sting him. Wood nymphs help Percy recover from its poison.

* * *

Satyr - Half man, half goat. Most of the Satyrs work at Camp Half-Blood. Their Roman counterpart is a Faun. Grover Underwood is a satyr.

* * *

Scylla - One of the two monsters (the other being Charybdis) who live on either side of a narrow channel of water in The Sea of Monsters. Should a ship sail too close to her, she uses her six heads to pluck off crew members on deck and devour them. According to Clarisse (daughter of Ares), if the crew hid below deck, Scylla would just pick up the whole boat and crush it.

* * *

Scythian Dracaenae - A race of humanoid females with twin snake tails in place of legs. They make up a considerable portion of the Titan Lord's forces. In "The Sea of Monsters," Percy first encounters them on the Princess Andromeda. In "The Titan's Curse," some Scythian Dracaenae attacked Percy's group after he had defeated Atlas. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," Percy fights a Scythian Dracaenae in Antaeus' lair. Percy almost immediately kills it much to Antaeus' disapproval. The Scythian Dracaenae also show up in the actual Battle of the Labyrinth as one of the main types of soldiers. In "The Last Olympian," the Scythian Dracaenae are seen taking part in the Titan Army's attack on Manhattan.

* * *

Queen Sess - The Queen of the Scythian Dracaenae who appears in "The Last Olympian." She fought Chiron alongside Kronos and was killed when Chiron fired one of his arrows in between Queen Sess' eyes.

* * *

Sea Serpent - In "The Last Olympian," a sea serpent was seen amongst the sea monsters in Oceanus' army. Deimos is seen riding one in "The Stolen Chariot."

* * *

Sirens - The Sirens are dangerous bird women whose sweet songs lead many sailors to their deaths on the jagged rocks. In The Sea of Monsters, they almost kill Annabeth.

* * *

Skeleton - Skeletons are the troops that make up Hades' Undead Army. In "The Lightning Thief," Hades has skeletons in army uniforms guarding his palace. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," Nico manages to employ them as part of a ritual that will enable him to call the spirit of his sister to speak with her. In "The Last Olympian," Nico and Hades manage to bring a troop of skeletons to help fight the Titans. They are later seen constructing a cabin at Camp Half-Blood which is dedicated to Hades.

* * *

Skolopendra - A sea monster that is 200ft. long. It looks like a cross between a giant shrimp and a cockroach with a pink chitinous shell, a flat crayfish tail and millipede-type legs. Its face is a slimpy pink like an enormous catfish with two glassy dead eyes and a gaping toothless maw. It has a beard which has a numerous amount of tentacles sprouting from each nostril. In The Mark of Athena, Ceto sents Skolopendra after the demigods after their escape from Phorcys' aquarium. It attacked the Argo II when Leo forgot to turn the monster-detection system on. Percy describes Skolopendra as "shrimpzilla." Skolopendra withdraws into the ocean when Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque throw test tubes filled with Greek Fire into its mouth.

* * *

Spartus - A troop of skeletons armed with weapons. They are usually summoned by planting dragon teeth in the ground and watering them. In "The Titan's Curse," some spartoi ambushed Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Grover and Bianca in New Mexico. Due to her being a child of Hades, Bianca managed to destroy "The Son of Neptune," Frank (as a gift from his father) is given a spear with the tip of a dragon's tooth that when planted with raise a Spartoí, he uses this to defeat the basilisks outside of the R.O.F.L. head quarters, to kill some of the laistrygonians surrounding his grandmothers house then using his final charge to protect the mortals on a train from attacking Griffins.

* * *

Sphinx - A Sphinx is a monster with the head of a woman and the body of a lion. Percy Jackson and his friends encountered the Sphinx while navigating the labyrinth. Rather than tell riddles, the Sphinx asked historical questions which Annabeth refused to answer as an insult to her intelligence.

* * *

Stymphalian Birds - A flock of birds once attacked Camp Half-Blood in The Sea of Monsters. Percy and Annabeth used Chiron's music to scare them so Apollo's cabin could shoot them down.

* * *

Talos - Talos is a giant automaton. Percy, Thalia, and Bianca fight a prototype of Talos in the Junkyard of the Gods. Apparently, he has a manhole at the base of his foot for 'servicing'. Bianca went in to mess up his circuit so they could deafeat him. He fell on some power lines thus electrocuting Bianca.

* * *

Telekhines - A race of dog-faced sea demons that reforged Kronos's blade in the fourth book. Some set Percy on fire in the fourth book. They also appear in the fifth book. In the fourth book, they are referred to as "telekhines." However in the fifth book, they are referred to as "telkhines", without the second "e". This may be a typographical error or something different of the author's choice.

* * *

Trojan Sea Monster - A type of sea monster that rampaged the coasts of Troy until it was slain by Heracles. It is also known as the Keto Trois. In "The Lost Hero," Jason Grace claims to have slew this monster, while fighting King Porphyrion of the Gigantes.

* * *

Typhon - A very powerful monster. He sired many monsters by Echidna. He lives and sleeps inside Mount Saint Helens. Percy is such a powerful demigod that he almost wakes Typhon during his visit there. In The Last Olympian, Typhon awakes and moves across America destroying everything in his path. As he is concealed in mist, Typhoon's appearance is not described and appears as a freak storm. The gods of Olympus try to stop him, but he is too powerful. In the end, Poseidon and his army help defeat him where Poseidon opened up a tunnel that sends Typhon into Tartarus. Once Typhon was defeated, a wave of anemoi thuellai were born.

* * *

Unicorn - A horse with one horn. A herd of Unicorns are used as steeds for the campers of Camp Jupiter. A red-tinted Lares with the head of a wolf guards them.

* * *

Venti - A race of storm spirits that were born when Poseidon opened a tunnel that sent Typhon into Tartarus. Depending on how chaotic they are, Venti can appear as either smokey men with angel-like wings or smokey horses. In "The Lost Hero," Aeolus sent the Venti to prevent Jason, Piper, Leo, and the Hunters of Artemis from rescuing Hera. Their Greek counterparts are anemoi thuellai.

Dylan - A ventus that was among the Venti that attacked Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez as seen in "The Lost Hero."

Tempest - A ventus in smokey horse form that appears in "The Lost Hero." Grace tames Tempest so that it can help him fight Porphyrion. He is shown on the cover of The Mark of Athena with Jason riding him, but it isn't official that that is actually Tempest

* * *

Werewolf - A werewolf is a creature that is part man, part wolf. In "The Lost Hero," KingLycaon led a pack of werewolves to kill Valdez and McLean. Most of the werewolves were defeated by the Hunters of Artemis.

* * *

Zombie - A bunch of Zombies were seen as passengers on the Princess Andromeda in The Sea of Monsters. Clarisse used the zombies of Confederate soldiers to operate the CSS Birmingham.

* * *

**and done all sections hope you guys liked it**


End file.
